Le Requiem du Vent
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Ce soir-là, le vent soufflait très fort. Comme à l'accoutumée, j'ouvris la fenêtre dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour le revoir. Au fond de moi, je savais que nous nous reverrions. "Quand" était la question.


Le vent soufflait fort ce soir-là. Une tempête s'annonçait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que les branches des arbres claquaient contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, et que le bruit des feuillages brisait le silence de la nuit. La pluie commença à tomber quelques instants après et, cette fois-ci, je me levais de ma chaise afin de m'approcher de ma fenêtre.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardais le paysage avec expectation et espérance. Puis, je fermais les yeux et laissais mes autres sens prendre possession de la tempête.

Le souffle froid du vent se frotta contre ma peau, amenant les gouttes de pluie et les faisant glisser délicatement. L'odeur des arbres narguait mes narines et me donnait l'impression d'être couché dans une forêt. Le bruit des feuillages, mélangé au vent et au tonnerre, résonnait en moi telles les notes d'un piano qu'on jouait avec des doigts fins et délicats. Et quels doigts !

Des doigts blancs qui jouaient avec mes cheveux anciennement bruns, avant de glisser lentement sur ma peau, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Des doigts appartenant à des mains jeunes qui avaient déjà connu la douleur et la mort. Des mains cabossées néanmoins douces. Des mains qui avaient aussi bien tenu des pistolets que ma propre main…

J'ouvris les yeux et soupirais avant d'aller me coucher sur mon lit, tout habillé. J'écoutais la musique du vent, alors que les paroles de la chanson de Nezumi me revenaient peu à peu en mémoire. Sa voix me hantait et me maintenait. Si j'étais capable d'avancer, c'était parce que la voix de Nezumi me guidait dans cette ville nouvellement créée une ville où les habitants de Bloc Ouest et de Chronos vivaient ensemble et me donnait la force d'avancer.

Un couinement se fit entendre dans la chambre, et mon sourire, qui n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres, s'élargit. Je m'assis sur le lit et vit une petit rat noir qui se dépêcha de monter sur le lit puis grimpa sur mon épaule tout en couinant.

« Je suis content de te voir, Hamlet. » Dis-je en le caressant.

Hamlet répondit par un couinement et lâcha le papier qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Souriant de plus belle, j'attrapais le papier, le dépliais et me mis à le lire.

_« Une tempête se prépare. Je t'entends déjà hurler. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de me lever et de me diriger vers mon bureau. Là, je pris un bout de papier et me mis à écrire les mots suivants :

« _Elle est là et j'attends patiemment que quelqu'un s'introduise chez moi. »_

Puis, comme d'habitude, je confiais le message à Hamlet qui repartis aussi vite qu'il était venu. Enfin, je repris ma place sur le lit, me couchant sur le dos.

Cela faisait bien deux ans que Nezumi et moi communiquions ainsi. Nous étions incapables de nous voir car Nezumi n'avait pas encore décidé de vivre dans la nouvelle No.6. Et je pouvais le comprendre parfaitement. No.6 avait détruit son lieu de vie, sa famille, sa vie et il ne pouvait pas pardonner ainsi. Moi-même j'étais encore en colère contre l'ancienne ville, ayant perdu une précieuse amie, pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il valait mieux aller de l'avant que de ressasser le passé sans cesse.

Je savais que Nezumi et moi, nous nous reverrions. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être, et j'espérais que cela serait pour bientôt. Pouvoir communiquer avec lui était bien le voir, lui parler et le toucher seraient mieux. Inconsciemment, je posais les doigts sur mes lèvres, repensant aux deux baisers que nous avions partagés.

Nezumi me manquait terriblement. Si Safu avait été là, elle m'aurait très probablement expliqué que mon désir de reproduction s'exprimait par l'envie de revoir Nezumi et de le toucher. En m'imaginant sa tête en expliquant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et, alors que j'étais encore perdu dans mon monde, je pus l'entendre :

« Tu ne cries plus, maintenant, tu ris. De mieux en mieux. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et instinctivement, je m'asseyais sur le lit. Mon cœur battait la chamade contre ma poitrine et mes yeux cherchaient dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Mais il n'y avait personne. Avais-je rêvé ? Je travaillais beaucoup à la reconstruction de la ville et à la préservation de l'environnement, et j'étais fatigué ces derniers temps. Peut-être entendais-je des voix à cause de cela ? Peut-être que Nezumi me manquait tellement que cela me rendait fou ?

J'entendis une voix qui grogna à l'extérieur et une main s'accrocha au rebord de ma fenêtre. Ma respiration s'était arrêtée et mon corps ne me répondait plus, tandis qu'une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien apparaissait à la fenêtre.

« C'est bien ici qu'on accueille les rats sans se poser de question ? »

Je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement et, lorsque je compris, je répondis enfin :

« C'est bien ici qu'on utilise des seringues. »

La tête que Nezumi fit était tellement drôle que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Puis, dans un vif élan, je me levais et m'approchais de lui. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il était là, devant moi, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et en chair et en os. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre rapidement contre mon poitrine, non pas à cause de la joie, mais bien à cause de l'avenir qui nous attendait.

« Bon retour. »

Mon ami me fixa un long moment avant de finalement faire un petit sourire et de se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait car seule la chaleur de Nezumi m'importait.

Dehors, le vent continuait de chanter.


End file.
